


Not A Monster

by nat_romanoffdanvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Background Character Death, F/F, Fluff, maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_romanoffdanvers/pseuds/nat_romanoffdanvers
Summary: Natasha comforts you after a particularly tough mission.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Not A Monster

You heard the door behind you open and close, and a warm body held you from behind. It was a nice change from the cold, even if it didn’t stay for long. 

"Are you okay? I know today was hard for you," Natasha said. You shrugged, tears still in your eyes. The chill on top of the roof didn’t really help your feelings. You needed to escape from the rest of the team to find some peace and quiet. 

"Hey, moya lyubov. It wasn't your fault." She sat next to you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

"But it is. I could have stopped them. Those people shouldn't have died. They were innocent."

"Baby, you couldn't have known what they were going to do. They're Hydra. They're unpredictable. It's on all of us." You knew she was trying to make you feel better, but you still couldn’t shake the feeling. It was too much. “None of us could have known.”

"I was right there though. I could've saved them." You paused and looked away into the distance. 

"I'm a horrible person." 

"And I'm a monster." You turned your head sharply to face her. 

"No, you're not. Natasha, why would you say that?" 

"You know what I've done-"

"But that's no-"

"I didn’t save them either. If you don't think I'm a monster for what I've done, why do you think you are? You're a much better person than I am."

"But-"

"No. Moya lyubov, you are. You are the most caring, kind, amazing person I know and nothing will change that. The fact that you don't think I am a monster shows that you aren't one."

You looked into her soft green eyes. She smiled at you. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She wiped the tears from your eyes. The two of you sat there for a while, basking in each other's company. 

As the sun started setting, the breeze picked up a bit and you shivered. You were only wearing a thin t-shirt and leggings. 

“Are you warm enough, baby?”

“Can we go inside? I’m kinda cold.”

“Of course, love. We could put on a movie if you want. Maybe have a snack.”

“That’d be nice.”

\---xxx---

Once you were settled comfortably in Natasha’s bed with a cup of tea, you relaxed. The movie was playing in the background as you gazed up at her. Her dazzling green eyes were shining, and you got lost in them for a moment. 

“Moya lyubov, are you paying attention?”

“Hmm?”

“I asked if you were watching the movie. It’s quite funny actually.”

“Sorry,” you said quietly. “I was watching you instead. You look cute. Especially when you smile. You’re really, really beautiful.”

Natasha’s eyes shined at your words, and a faint blush tinted her cheeks. “Thank you, moya lyubov. You’re adorable.” 

As the movie played, your eyes started to close and you relaxed against Natasha, who giggled quietly.

“Love?” You opened your eyes. “You were falling asleep. Shall I turn the movie off?”

“Oh. Sure,” you mumbled, your eyes already drifting shut again. 

When the movie was turned off, Natasha pulled the duvet up to cover you. She settled down next to you and pressed a kiss to your cheek. You snuggled into her side, your face resting on her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around you and gently started playing with your hair. 

“Is this okay?”

“It’s perfect,” you whispered. “G’night, Nat.”

Natasha chuckled at your slightly slurred speech.“Night, love. Sleep well.”

You were asleep before she had even switched off the bedside lamp.


End file.
